Lucky
by K-Pop Author
Summary: The SM Entertainment founder is in search of a new member for the idol group, Super Junior. However, Kenji Lee, his chosen member, suffers an injury at the last moment. Ayumi, Kenji's twin sister, is asked to step in for her brother as dressing up as him.
1. Chapter I

**AU: Just to let you know, I don't own this plot. It's based on a drama, "You're Beautiful". But I'm not gonna copy the whole story or script, only at the beginning. Oh, and I don't own Super Junior, Ayumi Lee/Ahyoomee, Park Bom, Jungmin, Hara, Ji Young, and Lee Hongki. I don't have a single original character here. And even though Ayumi is the main character, I'm capable aware about this "Mary-sue" and I'll try my best not to make her oh-so-perfect. Oh, and this is slight alternate-universe.**

**--**

"You did well, boys!" The Super Junior's manager exclaimed, clapping his hands happily. The SUJU and their manager were celebrating their successful solo concert in Jackson's Burger with burgers and sodas. Although Heechul and Kangin want to drink some alcoholic drinks, but they were given soft drinks instead to avoid them getting drunk.

"I agree! We did really well, as always!" Sungmin agreed brightly, taking a large gulp from his drink. The manager laughed and patted Sungmin's back rather hard, causing the boy to nearly spit his drink out.

"Oh, Sungmin. You're so funny." The manager said randomly, laughing to himself. The members gave him an awkward look.

"Sir, are you drunk?" Hangeng asked curiously, tilting his head. The manager shook his head, still laughing loudly. "No I'm not! I feel awesome, actually!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands again and laughing like a maniac.

"No fair! He gets to drink something with alcohol!" Heechul argued but no one seemed to pay attention to him, like he didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should bring manager home now." Leeteuk said, standing up and prepared to bring the manager home but the middle-aged manager just shook his head, wearing a goofy grin. "I'm fine, group leader! Actually, I'm so fine that I'm prepared to tell you good news!" he said happily, taking another large gulp from his drink.

"Ooh, what news?" Shindong asked, completely oblivious about his manager being drunk. The manager stopped for a while, his eyes shifting.

"We'll be having a new member."

--

Ayumi sighed after praying in front of the statue of Blessed Virgin Mary. She prayed for forgiveness because earlier she was walking along a market when she heard the famous song, "Don't Don" and started bobbing her head to the music. She's not supposed to listen to those kinds of songs at all! She should be listening to worship songs! She made the sign of the cross and bowed. She left the church and rushed to her room, her sky blue veil waving through the wind. As she reached her room, she closed the door and heaved a sigh and was welcomed by the picture of Jesus which was hung above her bed. She smiled and bowed down at the picture.

Being a nun/sister is something Ayumi had always dream becoming of. Ever since her parents passed away, she and her twin brother were sent to the church where the nuns raised them. But, when they reached the age of nineteen, her brother moved away to become a star in Korea while Ayumi stayed in the church to fulfill her dream as a nun. But she and her brother are still in contact through letters and she just wished she get to see him again.

She's still not a nun yet. She's still training to become a nun, but someday, she _will_ be a nun… in Rome. Yep, she's planning to go to Rome to become a nun and serve the Lord.

"Ayumi…" she heard Mother Superior called from downstairs. She nodded her head and left her room, walking downstairs to see Mother Superior.

"Yes, Mother?" she asked as politely as she can. The old nun gave her a gentle smile, her eyes filled with happiness when she looked at the grown lady whom she raised. "When are you going to leave for Rome?" she asked softly as Ayumi hesitated.

"Tomorrow morning. I'll be fulfilling my dream to become a nun and serve the Lord. Just like you." Ayumi said, wanting to say it in a very excited way but she knew she have to act gentle. Mother Superior sighed and patted the girl's head, feeling very proud.

"I'm very proud of you." She said softly.

--

"I actually wonder who our new member is." Ryeowook said as he cooks ramen for all of the members for breakfast. It was already morning after they had a difficult night with their drunken manager. Kyuhyun, who decided to help him, nodded his head in agreement. "Mr. Manager said that our new member has feminine looks." He said, using their favorite nickname, "Mr. Manager".

"And he said he has a very angelic voice. Like mine." Ryeowook chuckled, receiving a playful punch from the maknae.

"I just hope he won't replace me for having the most feminine looks." A familiar voice said as the two turned to see Heechul entering the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. He grabbed a water pitcher and a glass from a cabinet, not giving the two a glance.

"Hyung, even if the new member replaces you, don't treat him badly." Kyuhyun reminded the Super Junior's flower boy. Heechul nodded his head, taking a sip from his drink.

"Let's just hope he won't be our new 'flower boy' of Super Junior. _I'm _the flower boy and my fans are my petals." Heechul sighed, wiping his lips as he placed the glass on the sink. Ryeowook laughed while pouring ramen in thirteen bowls.

"You don't have to worry, hyung. I'm sure the new guy won't replace you." He said while Kyuhyun placed the ramen-filled bowls on the wooden table.

--

"Ayumi, are you sure you can ride that?" Mother Superior asked, her voice filled with worry. Ayumi confidently nodded her head, sitting on the pink motorcycle (The type of motorcycle that's for girls). She wore her pink helmet which has a lot of colorful flower designs, making her look weird wearing it since she's still wearing her sister outfit.

"Yes, Mother Superior. I'm pretty good riding this." She convinced the old nun. Mother Superior, however, didn't look so sure. Even though she's a nun, she have to admit that Ayumi is like a magnet in trouble. Wherever she goes, trouble follows and she's kinda worried if the young girl might get in an accident. When Ayumi noticed that the nun didn't look convinced, she gave her one of her best smiles.

"No worries, Mother. I'll return as soon as possible after I buy those loaves of bread." She said and started the engine. Mother Superior sighed and nodded her head, knowing that she won't win in the argument. Ayumi gave her a wave and drove away. Mother Superior waved back and watches her drive away, praying that she won't be in any accidents again.

As Ayumi drives to an empty road with no buildings seen, only tall grasses, she didn't noticed that a black van was following her behind. She looked at her rear view mirror and finally noticed the black van. She decided to give him way so he can pass so she drove to the right, giving a lot of space to the van. But the van didn't pass at all. It only stayed behind her. Figuring that the van wants to drive to right, she drove to the left, giving a lot of space. Much to her relief, the van passed by but stopped in front of her. To avoid any accidents, Ayumi immediately hit the brakes, putting the motor to a stop.

She stared at the van in wonder. A man stepped in a black suit and black shades stepped out of the van, but were pulled back again since he forgot to unbuckle his seatbelt. Panicking, he immediately unbuckled his seatbelt. After unbuckling it, he fixed his hair and shades and gave the young pre-sister a cool look. Ayumi looked rather scared as the man approached her.

"Do you know…? Kenji Lee?" the man asked, with an eyebrow raised. The brunette hesitated, not knowing if she could say anything to the weird man about her older twin brother.

"W-Why?" she stammered. The man suddenly reached for her helmet and took it off. Not knowing what to do, Ayumi just watched him in fear. The man pulled out a picture from his pocket and placed it beside the girl's face.

"Ah… You do look alike." He said. Ayumi glanced at the picture and realized that the picture was her brother in black leather clothes, looking like a famous male model. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Kenji Lee…" the man started.

--

"…is our new member of Super Junior!" The manager, Lee Soo Man, exclaimed happily as his slideshow of Kenji Lee pictures is shown. He was having a meeting with the SM Entertainment staff since he wanted to talk about their new member.

"He's talented, outstanding, and absolutely… AMAZING!" He said loudly while his niece, SNSD member, Sunny, clapped her hands happily.

--

Ayumi screamed, her eyes shut tight after the odd man told her the news about her brother. Of all the people she knows, why does it have to be her brother joining to a group that has _bad_ music? Or maybe this odd guy is lying and just wants to trick her and take her virginity? She didn't want that! The man covered his ears and tried to calm the pre-sister down. Without thinking, Ayumi suddenly kicked him between his legs. The man fell on his knees, feeling the pain. The brunette's eyes widened, not knowing what to do.

"W-What did I just do?" she asked herself.

"I-I'm fine. H-Hold this for a while." The man said, handing her the helmet. Ayumi obediently took the helmet and waited for the man to regain his energy. When the man was okay now, he stood straight up.

"O-Okay, as I was sayi—" he didn't get to continue his sentence because Ayumi hit his head with her helmet without thinking again. She knew this guy is up to something and she won't let him do his treacherous things. The man fell down on the ground, feeling dizzy. Ayumi immediately wore her helmet and sat on her motorcycle again. She started the engine and drove away, returning back to the church. When the man realized that she was getting away, he stood up and rushed to his van and chased after her.

Ayumi's heart was beating first and she just wish this guy would stop chasing after her. The van honked, trying to get her attention but she drove faster. The man poked his head out of his window and shouted, "Sister! Please pull over! Your brother is in danger!"

Now this made Ayumi stop as well as the van. She was shaking, her eyes shifting. She doesn't know what to do. Trust this guy or just drive away and pretend nothing happened. But before she could make her answer, the man was already beside her, panting heavily.

"Thank you sister for stopping." He panted, now removing his sunglasses.

"Pre-sister." The brunette corrected as the man gave her a confused expression. "What?" he asked in wonder. "Pre-sister." Ayumi repeated. "I'm still a pre-sister. I'm still training to become a nun."

The man nodded understandingly, not really caring.

"Listen, your brother can't meet the Super Junior this afternoon. He's unavailable but… If he doesn't attend the meeting, he won't be in Super Junior anymore." He explained, regaining his energy. "That's why I need _you_ to dress up like your brother and cover up for him."

Ayumi's eyes widened at this.

"C-Cover up for him? Do you mean I have to…"

"Yes, dress up as your brother." The man finished for her.


	2. Chapter II

**AU: Hello fellow readers! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Let me say again that I'm not going to copy the whole story line. Only at the start so I know how to begin the story. Anyway, I'm still trying my best to avoid making Ayumi a Mary-sue and I think I'm actually making a good job. In this chapter, it will show how Ayumi is really clumsy and just downright silly.**

"N-No, I can't." Ayumi stammered, about to start the engine but the man stopped her to it. "Please, your brother needs this." He said, hoping that she would accept the offer and help her brother but the pre-sister just shook her head.

"No, I don't even want my brother joining a group like that! He should be a soloist instead." She said but the man shook his head in disagreement. "Do you have any idea he's lonely like a ghost? The reason why he wants to join a boy group is because he wants to earn friends for the first time. And if you don't go there, you'll waste your brother's chance on getting himself some friends." He explained.

Ayumi hesitated, looking down. "How long am I supposed to this?"

"One day. Just one day only." The man answered. The brunette pre-sister heaved a sigh and finally nodded her head. "Okay, I'll go. But only for _one_ day." She said, bringing her index finger up.

--

The man drove Ayumi to the SM Entertainment building. Ayumi glanced at the building through the window; her mouth formed an "O". It was really huge and she noticed that in front of the building, tons of girls, mostly wearing uniforms, were all waiting outside under the sun. Some of them were holding Super Junior paper fans, wearing Super Junior shirts, and holding Super Junior posters. She figured they were the fan girls and are waiting for the Super Junior to come out. She suddenly wondered how long have they've been waiting.

"We'll park at the back so those girls won't see us." The man said and drove to the back of the building.

"Um, I never asked but who are you?" Ayumi finally asked out of curiosity. The man looked at her through the rear-view mirror and smirked. "I'm the coolest and the most handsome man you've ever seen." He answered as Ayumi looked down at her lap.

"Not really…" She muttered.

"What?" asked the man as she shook her head. "N-Nothing." She answered.

"Anyway, I'm the manager of Kenji Lee, your brother." The man said and finally parked at the back. He looked at her and removed his glasses. "Call me, Manager Ma." He said and winked. Ayumi made a weirden-out expression but shrugged her shoulders and stepped out of the van.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Did you see how sexy I look when I bit the apple and the camera flashed?" Sungmin asked Hangeng excitedly while Hangeng nodded his head. "Yeah, I saw that. But how come you're the only one holding a fruit while all of us have nothing?" he asked as the blonde boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe because they think I look really cute when I eat." He chuckled and received a playful push from Eunhyuk. "And we aren't?" he asked, a brow raised. Sungmin chuckled nervously and looked around.

"Oh, there's the van! C'mon!" he said, pointing at the white van where they'll use for the ride home. He rushed to the van, hoping to drop the subject with the two SUJU boys.

"Hey, we're supposed to meet the new member this afternoon, right?" Leeteuk asked Heechul who was too busy pushing buttons on his cell phone. The SJ's flower boy nodded, not taking his eyes off the cell phone.

"I wonder what he looks like." Said Leeteuk, stretching his arms as they reached the van. "I'm damn he looks prettier than Heechul." Kangin piped in and received a glare from Heechul. "At least I don't look like a walrus!" he fired back and stuck out his tongue at him. Before Kangin could say anything, Heechul already went inside the van. Kangin grumbled and went in the van.

Heechul sighed as he looked out the window while their driver started the engine and drove away. The new member has been clouding in his mind the all day and he knew exactly why. That guy might replace him and steal all his petals because of his _feminine_ looks and his _angelic_ voice. He'd better not steal his spotlight if he knows who he's dealing with.

Now, he can't hear himself think anymore because Sungmin kept on talking and laughing along with Leeteuk and Eunhyuk. Why can't they just stay quiet for a minute? He groaned under his breath and pouted.

If this Kenji Lee is so great that Lee Soo Man likes him, then he'll see for himself.

As they reached the SM En. Building, they found their fan girls rushing to their van. He smirked, knowing that his petals are there for him. Since they're so crazy about him, does he really have to worry about that silly new member? The Super Junior stepped out of the van and was welcomed by the wild screams of their fans and their flashes of their cameras. The Super Junior gave them bright smiles as they headed for the gates.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ayumi, now wearing a short messy and unruly chocolate brown wig and a breast bandage, glanced out the window to see the Super Junior being crowded by their fan girls. She wondered how her brother would react if he gets those kind of fans. She pursed her lips and looked down at her black shirt, black and red checkered jacket, black pants with a lot of chains, and her black leather boots. This was so not her. Right now, she should be in the church, doing her pre-sister duties but instead here she was, dress like her brother and meeting SM Entertainment's boss, Lee Soo Man.

"Ayumi, Lee Soo Man is now calling us in." Manager Ma said, approaching her. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "What if I mess up?" she asked nervously, not wanting to ruin her brother's dream just because she was plain clumsy.

"Then I'll cover for you. No need to worry." The manager said and dragged her to the staff office. As they entered, Ayumi's eyes widened at the sight. It was rather huge for an office. Paintings and statues were everywhere, a large window placed in front on the long glass table, and a fountain placed beside the window. She stared in awe but was interrupted when Lee Soo Man called her.

"There's our Kenji Lee!" Lee Soo Man exclaimed, motioning her to approach her. Ayumi glanced at Manager Ma, then at Lee Soo man and hesitantly approached him. The old man chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. He glanced at the staff members who were watching the new member carefully.

"This is our new member, Kenji Lee!" he announced and everyone applauded. Not knowing what to do, Ayumi glanced at manager Ma. Manager Ma bowed down and motioned her to do the same. She immediately bowed down and looked at the staff.

"He _does_ look like a girl, uncle! He looks cute!" A girl in pigtails said happily, clapping her hands. Ayumi figured she's Lee Soo Man's niece and gave her a polite smile.

"T-Thank you." She stammered and mentally slapped herself for stammering. Her brother is a brave and confident boy and she should be too. "His voice is absolutely perfect. I tell you, he'll be the new flower boy of Super Junior!" Lee Soo Man announced happily.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Here's the staff office." Leeteuk said as they reached the double door of the staff office. They can hear the loud voice of Lee Soo Man's niece, Sunny, and the loud applause of the staff members. "I guess the new member is already there." He added.

"I tell you, he'll be the new flower boy of Super Junior!" they heard Lee Soo Man announced and the whole Super Junior immediately looked at Heechul whose eyes widened. He knew it. The guy is going to replace him! But he won't let that happen easily. He immediately barged inside, getting everyone in the room's attention. Once Lee Soo Man looked at him, he grinned.

"Ah, here's our Super Junior." He said.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ayumi looked at the Super Junior with pure curiosity. So the rumors were true. They _do_ look cute once you see them flesh to flesh. Before she could greet them and introduce herself, one dark-haired boy approached her, making her take a step back. She can see the fire in his eyes and she can tell he doesn't like her at all.

"So, you're the new member, huh?" he asked while the others watched in silence. She gulped loudly and hesitantly nodded her head. The boy scowled and immediately grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of her room and surprising everyone. They followed the two to the recording room. The SUJU probably knew what the boy was going to do to her so they opened the door for them. As they entered the studio, the other members entered and locked the door so the others won't be able to come in and just watch from the window.

"Heechul, open the door." She heard Lee Soo Man said through the window but the boy who was holding her wrist ignored him and stared at her in the eyes.

"If you're so great, then why don't you sing? If I like your voice, I'll accept you in the group. But if I don't, I want you to leave without a word. Do you understand?" The boy, whom she think is Heechul, warned. Ayumi's eyes widened at this, now shaking out of fear. If she messed this one up, she'll destroy her brother's dream.

"Heechul, stop this now." Lee Soo Man said but Heechul still ignored him.

"I'll count one to three. If you don't sing, you're out." He said, letting go of her wrist and brought up his index finger.

"One…"

Ayumi's eyes were shifting, not knowing what to do. She didn't take 7 years of vocal lessons like her brother so there's no way she can sing good like him. Her brother is a professional while she's just a pre-sister who never took any vocal lessons at all.

"Two…"

What is she going to do now? If she doesn't sing, she'll ruin her brother's life!

"Thre—"

"_Holy, holy, holy Lord. God of power and might. Heaven and earth are filled with your glory._" She finally sang as Heechul stopped and listened. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see any of their reaction and continued on singing the song she used to sing in the church.

"_Hosanna on high… Hosanna on high…Blessed to he who comes in the name of the Lord. Hosanna on high…" _she sang and finally opened her eyes and looked at Heechul's reaction. She noticed that he was hesitating, looking down at the floor. She glanced at the other Super Junior members and noticed that their jaws were dropped and she has no idea why.Heechul suddenly walked out of the room without a word. She sighed in relief, knowing that he accepted her. She heard the others outside clapped their hands happily as they entered the studio.

"You were splendid, Kenji!" Lee Soo Man exclaimed. "You really have an angelic voice!" She blushed in embarrassment and gave them a polite smile. "T-Thank you." She stammered again.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The Super Junior grinned at their new member and also applauded. Shindong was the first one to approach him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job, Kenji." He said as Kenji nodded shyly. He walked out of the studio to follow Heechul. Sungmin was the next to approach him.

"You were really good that I got goose bumps!" he said, rubbing his arm gently to show Kenji his goose bumps. Kenji nodded shyly, pursing his lips. "Keep up the good work!" he said and walked out of the room to follow Heechul. The others did the same but not before congratulating Kenji.

"You were awesome. Keep it up." Leeteuk said.

"You really showed Heechul." Kyuhyun said.

"Awesome voice." Eunhyuk said.

"You really beat Heechul's feminine looks." Kangin said.

"Welcome to the team." Donghae said.

"You're our new SM family member." Kibum said.

"You're really good." Siwon said.

"You were great there. You sound like you have been in a choir." Yesung said.

"Welcome to the family, Kenji." Ryeowook said.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ayumi smiled at each member's encouragement and figured that they're really nice people. Perhaps it won't be bad if her brother would sing with them. After each of the members encouraged her, one boy caught her attention.

"Wow, you really beat my best friend with that feminine looks and that angelic voice of yours. Welcome to SM Entertainment and I hope you'll love working with us." He said and shook hands with her. She blushed at this and nodded her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Well Hangeng, why don't you show our Kenji around later?" Lee Soo Man asked proudly as the boy, whom she thinks is Hangeng, nodded with no hesitation.

"Sure."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I thought Heechul will never accept you." Manager Ma said as he gave Ayumi, who was now in her pre-sister clothes, a bottle of water. The two of them were at the back of the building and Ayumi was ready to go back to the church and pack up for Rome tomorrow. "I guess you sing a lot in the choir in church, huh?" The manager asked as Ayumi nodded, taking a small sip from her water.

"I hope my brother will have fun working with them." She said, heaving a sigh. But when she said that, she noticed that Manager Ma's expression turned in to a nervous and worried one.

"Sister…" he started.

"Pre-sister…" Ayumi corrected.

"P-Pre-sister… Can't you pretend to… be your brother for one month?" he finally asked as the brunette girl's eyes widened. "One month?! No! I have to go to Rome tomorrow!" she said in shock but Manager Ma kneeled down in one knee and placed his hands together as if in prayer.

"Please, just one month." He begged.

"W-Why? I thought my brother will be back by tomorrow?" Ayumi asked, furrowing her eyebrows. The man groaned and stood up; obviously there are a lot of things going in his mind.

"Your brother won't be back by tomorrow because he's in America!" he finally said. Ayumi's mouth formed an "O" in shock. "WHAT?!" She yelled as the manager covered her mouth with his hand. After a few seconds, he let go and heaved a sigh.

"Look, I told your brother to get himself an eyelid surgery. You know, for the fans. But, the surgery went wrong and now, he can't close his eyes anymore. I told him to fly to America and get his eyes fixed. The surgeon said it might take a month so… I need you to act like your brother for one month."

"No." Ayumi answered instantly, shaking her head. "I know I want my brother to fulfill his dream, but _I_ have a dream too. To be a nun in Rome and I'm not going to waste it. This… This is my brother's problem now. Now, take me home."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Mother, please help me…" Ayumi prayed to the statue of Mary. She was in the church and has been praying for thirty minutes now. She has been having second thoughts about going to Rome. She desperately wants to help her brother but at the same time she wants to be a nun. She heard someone stepped inside as she glanced around to see Mother Superior approaching her.

"You look troubled, dear." The old lady said, patting her head. Ayumi sighed as Mother Superior sat beside her.

"Mother, I'm confused right now." Ayumi said sadly, looking down at her lap. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about going to Rome. My brother needs my help in fulfilling his dream but… _I_ have a dream too… And… I know God wants me to go to Rome and continue my role as a nun."

Mother Superior gave her a gentle hug.

"Just do what you want to do." The old nun said gently as she let go to look at Ayumi in the eyes. "Just do what you want to do." She repeated. Ayumi nodded understandingly and glanced at the statue of Mary.

"I'm going to Rome tomorrow. Because… this is what I want and what God wants…" she decided.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ayumi took a deep breath as she looked around the airport, looking for the flight to Rome. She glanced at the map she was holding and nodded, heading to her destination. "This is what God wants…" she whispered to herself while dragging her stroller luggage with her.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"What'cha doin?" Sungmin asked Hangeng who was busy reading the map of the airport. "I'm looking for the flight to Jangsang." The Chinese member said, not taking his eyes off the map. He groaned in frustration when he can't find it anywhere.

"Right and why do we have to use the airplane?" Asked Sungmin, obviously he didn't listen to a word that Lee Soo Man said earlier that morning. Leeteuk stole the map from Hangeng and start looking for their destination.

"Because Jangsang is eight hours away. We have to go their faster." He answered as he pointed something at the map. "Ah, here it is." He said, finally found their destination. "Good, let's go then." Said Shindong as he randomly dragged Sungmin with him to their destination.

"You guys go first. I'll just buy myself a soda." Heechul said, removing his earphones. The SUJU nodded understandingly and walked away while Heechul headed to the soda machine. Before he could insert a coin in the slot, his cell phone rang. Groaning in frustration, he answered it with a low grumble.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Found it!" Ayumi said happily, looking at her map and her ticket which she was holding in one hand. She pursed her lips (now a habit of hers) and started walking, not taking her eyes off the map. In a few hours she'll be in Rome serving the Lord and not with that Super Junior. She knows her brother can take care of himself because she has a dream too and she can't stop her from reaching it just because her brother won't be in the group. Then again, she felt rather guilty. After their parents passed away, her brother had been her bodyguard, protecting her from bullies ever since they were younger. He would make her laugh when her eyes went all watery, he would make her smile if she's turning red with anger. He's everything to her and leaving him like that was something she never wanted to do. Before she could even heave a sigh, she bumped to a certain dark-haired boy, causing her to fall on the floor and dropping her map and ticket.

"Oh sorry, sister." A familiar voice said as the man helped her stand up. She nodded her head as the man picked up her map and her ticket. She noticed he dropped his cell phone. Not wanting to be impolite, she also picked it up for him. As she looked up to see who she bumped into, her eyes widened.

It was Heechul from Super Junior, looking at her map and ticket! The guy who despise her! Well, not _her, _but her brother. But, if he sees her in a nun outfit, he would be shock to see Kenji Lee wearing something like that. Before Heechul could look away from the map and ticket, Ayumi immediately ran away and hid behind the pillar, feeling her heart pound.

What is she supposed to do now? If they found out that _Kenji Lee _is dressed as nun, she'll definitely embarrass her own brother! She stole a peek at Heechul and noticed that he was looking around, still holding her map and ticket, probably looking for her.

"My ticket!" she whimpered, biting her bottom lip. When Heechul looked at her way, she hid again, hoping he didn't see her. What is she supposed to do now? How can she go to Rome when Heechul was holding her ticket?

"I'm doomed…" she whimpered to herself. She leaned her head against the pillar, but she leaned too hard and felt the pain on her head. She groaned under her breath. Today just isn't her day.


End file.
